board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(7)Pikachu vs (10)Scorpion 2018
Ulti's Analysis Scorpion is a very consistent dude in these contests and is a fantastic measuring stick for other characters. He's pretty much the exact definition of a low midcard character that won't ever win anything, but he's always good to have around because he won't ever gain or lose strength. He's worth about 23-25% on Link. Always has, always will. As we all know by now, outside of fourways, which flat-out do not behave like 1v1 and this contest proved that beyond all doubts, Scorpion's only moment of relevance came all the way back in 2002. That's the year he won three matches, including upsetting the 1 seed Pac-Man before getting utterly demolished by Link. Since then, it's been a whole lot of being used as a measuring stick or missing the bracket entirely. Why do I bring this all up? Because Scorpion helped us see very early this year what a damn monster Pikachu was going to be in this contest. Go back and look at all of Scorpion's losses in his history. I'll even include the LOL 4ways. He has lost to Link, Zero, Auron, Mega Man, Gordon Freeman, Mega Man X & Zero, Sora, and now Pikachu. In that entire list, only Mega Man in 2007 and the Link match in 2002 had winners more impressive than Pikachu in this match. Pikachu was a damn beast for this entire contest, and we would see it right off the bat. 66% on Scorpion is just nuts. Zero only got 63%. Auron got 65. Doing this really cemented Pikachu in near elite status, and this was before the Detective Pikachu trailer happened. Had that thing come out before the contest he might have broken 70% in this match, which is hilarious to think about given only Link has ever pulled that off. It also meant poor Kratos was even more screwed than he already was. Dude had no chance. Lightning Strikes' Analysis What happened?: PokeFEAR returns. we all knew Pikachu would win, the question was how much. Scorpion has looked good before, he's iconic, albeit not as strong in these as Sub-Zero (good taste, GameFAQS). He couldn't get destroyed right? Wrong. Pikachu flew out the gate here with a stunning 69%. Scorpion was getting destroyed in the early hours of this match. It did start to turn however, with Scorpion cutting nearly a full 3% off of Pikachu as the match went on, even winning updates at points. In the end he escaped the doubling, and this definitely ended up looking less dominant than it did at first. What could this mean?: A lot of people were shaken by this match, I am skeptical. Pikachu gets 64% on Scorpion using 2013 stats, which is only 2% better than this. Add only a slight Mortal Kombat decline (X was three years ago and kind of came and went, and also the next one has not been announced yet leaving the series in a kind of limbo) and this result actually starts looking quite sensible. Pikachu is a true elite, no questioning that, but I'm not expecting him to run rampant by any stretch, at least not on the basis of this match. The one other thing I'll say is that this gives us a really clear view of Pokemon's trends, starting incredibly strong and then calming down. Keep that in mind for close starts in the future. Safer777's Analysis POKEFEAR baby! But seriously Pikachu managed a doubling here. Pokemon characters were weak at the start of the contests, reached their peak in strength that 2013 which they did REALLY good and now are weaker true than 2013 but don't get fooled. EVERYONE and their mothers know what Pokemon are. I believe Pikachu is the most recognizable video game character now. So they can get the casual votes or something like that. Anyways as I said above as the years go on we care less and less about fighthing game character. Scorpion was a beast in the 1st ever contest but that was it for him. Nothing since then. He can beat some weak characters of course but yeah. Too bad he got against Pika in his first match too. He could have beat some other characters. Also Pikachu has a low seed I believe. Only 7? Strange. Tsunami's Analysis My first reaction when I saw the percentages on the matches in progress were "why is Pikachu not winning by as much as Yoshi and Kratos?" Then I remembered that unlike those two, Pikachu had a worthwhile opponent. Scorpion had about as good a contest as he could've hoped for. He avoided the doubling against Pikachu, who proved to be very strong indeed, and with no shortage of dark horse runs in this contest, his 2002 Elite Eight run kept him in the conversation long after he'd departed. Category:2018 Contest Matches